I accidentlly vaporize my maths teacheragain
by Phoenixess
Summary: Don't read this is you haven't read the lost hero...SPOILERS! hope you like it! please give feedback it's my first story
1. Chapter 1

My head hurt. I was sitting at a school desk, which I couldn't remember how I got to.

"You awake Percy?" a girl was sitting next to me, her hair a golden brown and her eyes matched with flickers of gold against the hazel background. She looked at me like we were old friends.

My head hurt even more when I tried to figure out who she was. Putting on my best manners I asked her "Excuse me but who are you?" She looked a bit hurt but I really had no clue who she was. She seemed to realise this because she finally told me who she was. "I'm Isabella, but would much prefer it if you called me Bella, even Izzy would be better."

"Yeah, ok…Bella." I looked at what she was wearing; a black I skirt that was pleated, with black patterned tights and combat boots. On top she had a purple top underneath a black half zipped hoodie.

"Percy are you paying attention?" An older person that stood out the front of the class that was obviously the teacher asked.

"Um…yes Mrs…?"

"Mrs. Smith." The teacher finished.

"Mrs. Smith I repeated.

"Meet me after school Percy." Mrs. Smith continued on with the maths lesson after that. I decided to turn my attention back to Bella in an effort to get something out of her. "So, where am I?" Bella let out a giggle.

"School; where else?"

"Well where is school?" I asked her.

"You really don't know anything?" I nodded. "Well we're in Miami, the schools one of those for 'troubled children' although it doesn't matter how many times I tell mum that it's not my fault I don't do anything and yet I still managed to get kicked out of every school I go to after a year…" The bell went when she was mid rant.

Bella told me that we had one more class left of the day and how to get to mine. I spent the rest of last period wondering who I was and what I was doing here.

Once the last bell went I found Bella and got her to lead me to Mr Smith's office.

"Arh Percy come in!" She cried when we knocked on the door.

"You better wait outside." I told Bella as I entered the room.

"Percy there's something that I desperately need to talk to you about." It was at that moment that he did something that I thought was the last thing that I expected to happen. Mrs Smith grew a tail like a serpent and if this was surprising I didn't feel like this was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. She lunged at me not knowing what to do I pulled out my pen that I had in my pocket; the pen that just turned into a sword. I attacked the echidna, wait how did I know what that thing's called. I kept waving the sword about and it turned into what looked like stilled moves of an experienced swords man. I got good shot in and Mrs Smith disappeared before my eyes.

"Oh. My. God!" I spun around and saw Bella standing there with her mouth hanging open. "Did you just do what I think I saw you do?"

"Uhmm…I guess I did." I was too confused myself to give her a better answer.

"Percy do you have some deep dark secret that you want to tell me?"

"Um…none that I know myself…I think." Bella nodded, her black curls messily bouncing with her head.

"Oh here you are." A kid around my age walked into the room he looked like eh needed a shave and something to help him with his limp.

"Wallace what are you doing here?" Bella asked. The boy named Wallace turned to me. "How did you do that?"

"Um… I just kinda did." He thought it through for a moment.

"I think you better come with me…both of you, you need to see Luap immediately." Bella seemed confused for a moment. "Me too?"

"Yes, I've had my eye on you the entire year."

"Had your eye on me? What? Why?"

"Because you're a demi god of cores, I'll explain later, but at the moment we need to get you to Lupa… Now."

"What?" Bella stalled.

"Just come now!" Wallace insisted.


	2. Chapter 2

Wallace pulled Bella and I through the corridors of the school. We navigated our way until we reached the exit, which it seemed with the day I'd been having wasn't surprisingly blocked by two more of whatever creatures, like Mrs. Smith they were Echidnas. I pulled out my pen that turned into a sword again, so I knew I didn't imagine it the first time. Bella screamed as I lunged towards the Echidnas. My sword waved around in maneuvers I'd only seen in the movies. "Percy!" Bella squawked as I dug my sword into an Echidnas belly.  
I looked around to see Wallace standing next to what looked like a chariot and winged horses. While I was gazing around the second Echidna had come up behind me. She used her great and mighty tale to whack me in the head: as if I didn't have enough of a headache. I was about to black out when I saw Bella pick up my sword and pierce the Echidna with it as she'd seen me do with the other one.

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings; my head was killing me and I felt the same confusion that I had earlier that day. Out of stubbiness I tried to sit up only to find myself in what appeared to be a sick-bay type of thing. "Percy!" Bella rushed over. She had changed into a purple t-shirt and shorts; she'd wiped off the make up but left her midnight curls free. I barely recognized her. "Were are we?" I asked her.  
"At a summer camp from what I can gather. I don't know the full story but Lupa will be able to explain." Lupa? Summer camp? For once I wish I knew who I was and what I was doing.  
I managed to stand up with Bella's help and have a glass of water. "Here are some spare clothes." Bella motioned to a pile of clothes, which contained a purple t-shirt identical to the one Bella was wearing.  
When Bella was gone I pulled on the purple t-shirt and a pair of trackies. I rummaged for my sneakers, then went outside. There were kids of every age and size all dressed in the same purple t-shirts as Bella and I. The kids were doing everything from the usual summer camp type stuff like swimming to obscene things like two kids dueling each other in an arena. "Percy over here" Bella yelled from an archery range. I ran to meet her. "Percy Lupa wants to speak to you, here I'll take you to her." She reached for my hand and dragged me over to the gloomiest part of the camp that I'd seen. It was a cave that had an aura about it that sent shivers down my spine.  
I left Bella at the entrance as I cautiously stepped into the cave. I carried on this way until I reached a pit of darkness.


End file.
